School Of Evil
by REwriter71
Summary: Sherry arrives at school as the first mutations begin to show up, her and her class mates try to survive


Resident Evil: School of Evil  
  
As Sherry rushes around her house preparing for school she bumps into her mother Anette "Hey you what are you looking for?" She asked as she smiled and down at her. "My backpack, I can't remember where I put it" Sherry said as she run upstairs to see if she left it her room. Anette smiled as she watched her run up the stairs "I found it!" She yelled down to her and ran down the stairs quickly and headed out the door, with her bright pink backpack in hand and stopped at the bus stop Anette watched as she stopped and waited with her friends at the bus stop.   
  
Anette checked her watch and wondered when her husband would be returning because his shift at the umbrella lab was almost finsihed though she knew that that dosen't always mean that he would be returning. She sighed as she leaned her weight against the door frame of the house they have not spent much time at, about a month sense she and willaim were called to help with the G virus after the 'mansion indcident' the fools at the mansion hadn't taken the precautions voiced by her and Willaim and the T virus got serouisly out of hand and when the stars arrived that just made matters worse a lot of people had made Willaim and her out to be monsters, They thought of moving out of town and communting to work via Umbrella's train that ran beneath the lab, But decided to stick it out for Sherry's sake she would have lost alot of friends, and they had moved so often sense working for umbrella they were going to make thier last stand in this town, even if it killed them.  
  
The squeal of bus brakes caught Anettes attention, As she watched Sherry board the bus they exchanged a smile, As the bus pulled away and both Anette and Sherrys' day were begining, On the bus Sherry was seated at the back as always she's seated with her knees pressed to the back of a seat as she wraps her arms around her legs, She knew something was going on more then what her parents tell about what they do, She's heard the stories before and wondered if they were true, As she brushed her hair out of her eyes, She looked around the bus and wondered how many of the kids belived the story, The bus squealed to a stop as she looked waht stop they were at, It was Tessa's she had atleast one friend in this town.   
  
"Tessa" She called as she waved to her directing her to set with her. Tessa made her way to the back of the bus. "Hey Sherry whats up?" Tessa asked as she sat down beside Sherry. "Not much, what about you?" Tessa noticed that Sherry was a bit gloomy, "Well I heard some more rumors about that old mansion" She frowned and continued "Really? why did my parents make monsters, that's what everyone else thinks" She said as her face twisted in disgust. "It's not like that, people just want to blame other people I know there not toally responsable and everything will blow over" Sherry sighs as Tessa finsihes her setence "I don't think so, but thanks anyways" Sherry replied with a smile, As the bus neared their school Sherry notices some strange looking birds resting above the schools clock.   
  
The birds gaze made Sherry unconfortable. The bus squealed to a stop and the driver opened the door and the children file out and into the schools main entrance as Sherry passed under the odd looking birds she shivered slightly. "See you at lunch" Tessa called as she noticed a group of her friends and headed toward them "Ok" She replied, As she watched Tessa simply walk up to her friends jump into a conversation.   
  
She envied her a little and decided she would join the converastion, Tessa caught sight of her and motioned for her to get closer "Hey this is my friend Sherry, She moved here about a month ago" Tessas' friends each said "Hi" as the glanced at her for a mintue and contiuned in their chat fest, Tessa looked at Sherry and smiled at her, Sherry felt a rush of confidence, Maybe she'll have more than one friend in this town after all. Sherries eyes scanned the hall full kids that were running and talking some of them were even playing with handheld games, Sherry walked over to a brown haired young boy playing pretty noisy game, And watched over his shoulder as he played it, He was shooting at something the sounds of the gunshot were pretty real sounding and after the target had fallen to the ground it let out 'Aoorr'   
  
"Cool game" Sherry said as she still looking over his shoulder. The boy turned to face her and said "Yeah kinda hard though, wana try?" He asked her handing the small game to her "Sure" She said as she took the game from his hand "My names Sherry whats yours?" She asked him as she started playing the game "Tyler, nice to meet you" He said as he watched her play, "You need the key to get through that door, it's not far from here" Sherry nodded as she understood his directions and turned the character the oppisite direction to go into another room that wasn't locked as the character enter the room there was a sound of footsteps, "Press the B button to rasise you weapon and A to fire ok?" He asked her Sherry again nodded a grey figure approached the character, "Whats that?" She asked Tyler "Thats a monster I really don't remember it's name" He said as he shrugged his shoulders, And Sherry smiled.   
  
Tessa looked over at Sherry who was behind a young boy, and smiled as shes glad to see her doing more than sitting behind a desk waiting for the bell to ring. "Seems like your friends going to be ok after all" one of Tessas' friends spoke up. "Yeah she'll be cool." Tessa said as she smiled, The five minute bell chimed as Tessa finished her sentence. "Looks like we better be going" Tyler said Sherry looked over her shoulder and nodded and handed the game back to him, "You don't say much do you" Tyler asked her "I guess not, My friend Tessa says I need to be more outgoing, I guess she's right, do this tomorrow? She asked him smiling, Tyler shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure" Sherry walked over to Tessa smiling "See it's not that hard" She told Sherry, with a smile "Yeah your right" She replied the two headed into their classrooms.   
  
As the class was about begin, A bird landed on the window "Caw" the bird called out the kids in the classroom gather around the window to get a better look at the bird, As the teacher entered into the room he noticed what was happening he walked upto the window "Whats this?" The teacher asked outloud "It's a bird Ms. Ryner" A little girl in a winter jacket said as she looked up at the teacher He smiled in reply, and looked closer at it, "It's a crow but badly decomposed" He looked closer the crow began to peck at the window, it jumped up and flapped it's wings as it clawed at the window, At this point the teacher was worried "Ok kids back away, this crow is dangerous" Another teacher entered into the doorway and asked "Whats going on?"   
  
The teacher shrugged his shoulders and replied "I have no idea but there all over" Meanwhile in Tylers' classroom, almost the same thing was happening, Tyler was at the window tapping at the window for a moment in different places in the window, The crow quickly looked in the different places he was tapping "Man this is weird it looks dead but it's not." Tyler said outloud as he stared at the half dead bird. Suddenly wndows shattering are heard from far away then closer and closer, 'Oh god' Tyler thought to himself He backed away from the window and looked around the room and then to his teacher "Run" His teached yelled to them, The kids quickly filed out of the room and began to run, As Tyler left the room he glanced over his shoulder he saw it, A dark wave of death, there must be a hundred of them swooping the in their direction Mrs. Ryners teachers eyes scan around the hall looking for some refuge from this wave of death. The libaray She thought there's no windows there. "We need to get to the libaray kids follow me" Tylers teacher said. Meanwhile in Sherries classroom the storage room door opens and the kids step out. "They must have gotten bored with us" Sherry's teacher Ms Ryner said as she steps put of the doorway and notices the room is free of the crows, Mr Tevin closes the door as he looks at the front of it, "Well we got through that one barley" He said as he noticed many heavy claw marks on the door Sherry, Mrs Ryner along with the other kids exit the room.   
  
'Still think everything will blow over with my mom and dad Tessa?' She thinks to herself, As she looks around the hall for anymore crows, Careful not to make any noise Sherry walks past an open locker that has been strached at there the crows went clean through the metal. She swings the door open a little more and looks through the holes made by the birds. As the group rounded the corner they see someone on the ground, It seems the person didn't out run the crows Sherry gasps as she notices the straches can be seen deep into the body, Most of the flesh was ripped from the body as the crows devoured it, Mrs Ryner looked around to find a place to keep the kids safe, and Noticed the first aid room, He jiggled the handle.  
  
"It's locked" Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the hall, "Those don't sound human" Sherry said "Too may footfalls" Mrs Ryner agreed as her heart started racing. Not wanting to know what was about to round that corner. Just as the monster rounded the corner, 'A dog?' She thought to herself, 'My god what happened to it?' asked herself as he saw that pieces of skin were missing as other weren't now bloodied by the open patches of skin. the dog, or what was left of it snarled at her, and begin running at full force She noticed a loose peice of wood and took it in her hands as the dog approached her, the dog lept at she put her weight into the peice of board swinging it hard, the dog hit the ground and yelped. In the sick room, Sherry looked around the room to see what is useable, "Gauss, medical tape, alcahol good we most of what we need" She began to stuff the items in her backpack as she wondered what else she might need "Are your parents doctors?" asked a younger girl that Sherry had never seen before all this.   
  
"Yeah" Sherry replied quickly. Back in the hall Mrs Ryner watched the the dog as it got back up after being hit by a the piece of wood She held in her hands. It started to charge to him again when suddenly two gunshots ring out throughout hall, Ms Ryner turned quickly to face the person who was firing as kids rushed out into the hall to see what was going on.   
  
Mrs. Ryner quickly noticed a tall black man in a policemans uniform. "I'm from the RPD my names Marvin I'm making sure everythings ok, where's the other students" asked Marvin to Mr Tevin "Not sure, I was about to start class when the birds came, now dogs, what next plants attacking people?" She asked still shocked by what has happened, Marvin raised an eyebrow in sarcasim, As her eyes scan the parking lot she sees a couple busses remaining "I'm going outside and see waht I can find" She tells the kids "You guys stay in the first aid room lock the door ok?, Sherry your in charge It should only take a minute or so." As Ms. Ryner heads out the front entrance to see if there's anyway away from this place She heads to a bus hoping for a keys she quickly notices the cruiser that Marvin must have arrived in the door is still opened she wonders if there might be a weapon inside, She leans into the cruiser, she sees a shotgun, but it's bolted into a steel bar, "Switch switch where's a switch for this thing" She mumbles to her self as her eyes scan the numerous buttons that line the dashboard She quickly notices a button marked 'Shotgun realese' "Bingo" She said with a smile the released clicked open and Mr Ryner quickly takes the shotgun, "Hope Marv dosen't mind" She thought outloud as she steps away from the cruiser she hears moaning from behind her Ms Ryner quickly turns to face the sound, 'It's a child' She thought as she backed away from the rotting thing 'Jesus the smell' Ryner covered her mouth as she looked at it, Her grip on the shotugn tightened as she knew what she had to do, She then pulled the trigger, The body was thrown back from the impact of the shotugn rounds.  
  
She sighs as she boards one of the buses still in the lot she looks around the drivers cab, nothing she then looks down the isle of the bus She smiles as she sees the keys at the back of the bus, 'Why would they be back here?' She thinks to herself as she walks to the back of the bus. She suddenly smells somethnig foul she stops and looks up as she dose she see's a creature crawling on the ceiling. " Oh God" She says as she grabs the keys that were at her feet quickly backing away from the creature, It drops infront of her, Ms Ryner quickly aims the shotgun at what looks like its head, It's brains are exopsed as are the the muscles claws protrude from it's front legs she fires the shotgun the creature filps backwards and as some fulid from it's brains spulrt up, Onto her as she watches as the creature writhes in pain.   
  
As soon as it stopped moving Ms Ryner opened the emergency exit door and kicked the creature out of the back of the bus, She didn't need the kids seeing that, She then quickly heads back into the school as she dose she quickly looks around to see if there was anything else that would threaten the childrens safety, Nothing 'Good' she thought to herself as she entered the first aid room, Where Sherry unlocked the door. "Thanks hun" Ms Ryner said quickly as she entered "Ok here's the deal kids I'm going to have to look around the school for the rest of the classes please stay here" Meanwhile back in the schools halls Marvin makes his way through the school wondering if there might be any survivors here. Meanwhile marvin raoms the halls in hopes of a any alive, He shakes his head as he thinks back when he first saw one of the zombie creatures as he was on patrol one night while filling for one of the patrolmen who when he went to a residence to check on a prowler, He wondered how many victims there are in the school, He has little time to work with he had to find the survivors quickly and get them out even quicker.  
  
Inside the libary Tyler and the other kids sit and wait. Tyler can see he's nervous as he paces, He then stops for a moment and tells them. "I'm going to try and find anyone else who has survived this, Tyler your in charge til' I return lock the door after I leave ok?" Tyler quickly nodded and Mr Tevin stepped out into the hall where they had been only moments ago. As he walks down the hall he sees more bodies mostly kids, He shakes his head in disgust. The sound of someone moaning could be heard in the distance he sped his walking following the sound til' he saw a child walking around, with his back to him. "Hey you ok kid?" He asked as he put his hand on the childs shoulder, It turned to face him, and Mr Tevins mouth dropped as he took in the childs apperance most of his skin had been devoured by those birds most of what could be seen is exposed muscle, and skin that remained is now gangreen in apperance "Help me" The child mummered as he stumbles toward Mr Tevin, He steps back and looks for something to defned himself with "Get out of the way" A voice shouts from behind him Mr Tevin, ducked quickly as soon as he heard the voice two shots were fired and body dropped to the ground bleeding and twitching as if there was still some brain activity, Mr Tevin looks up at the person who had just saved him, "Thanks" He said as he looked down at the zombie child and sighed, He looked up at the police man that had saved him. "My names Marvin are there any survivors? We need to get them out of here quickly"   
  
Mr Tevins face grew pale as he knew there more of the children that were going to turn to zombies. "Yeah in the libaray as far as know there's more we need to get them out of here before more of these start showing up" He said as he looked down at the childs body Marvin nodded in agreement and then started heading back to the libaray. Outside the school several trucks baering the mark of Umbrella pull up. A grey haired man steps out of a Hummer and approachs his commander and saultes him, "Situation sir?" The grey haired man asked The commander begins "We have several BOW's roaming the halls of the school you have to go in and take them out DO NOT try to rescue any suvivors, that's not our priority at the moment we want to keep the numbers of BOW's as low as possible, Hunk this maybe your thoughest mission yet we figure theres thirty minutes remaning before the victims turn, We're also setting bombs along the school to level it and trap the BOW's if they're not killed by you they will be killed by the blast, Also were pulling out as soon as we plant the bombs" His commander told him, Hunk frowned in disgust, He then saulted his commander and replied "Sir, what weapons will I be carring?" His commander hands Hunk a case, Hunk opens it and smiles in amusement.   
  
As Tessa forces open the door beneath a set of stairs her eyes scan the halls for any more crows as she squats in the doorway, nothing just silence that was a confort knowing there's nothing ahead of her, as Tessa steps out of the door, She notices bodies all over in pools of blood, She feels a knot in her smotach as she sees there patches of skin are missing probally devoured by those birds , She forces her eyes away from the bodies and continues down the hall glancing in every classroom as she passes by them looking in through the small windows nothing, Just more bodies 'God what if I'm the only one who survived?' She asks herself. 'Jesus what about Sherry and the others?' The thought hit her like a ton of bricks, Her mind raced to figure where any survivors might be. She speeds up her walking and heads for the music room. She passed by more bodies and shivered as she wondered what it was like to be eaten alive. Tessa wasted no time in getting to the music room, As she wondered what had happened to her friends, She pounded on the music room doors "Hello?" She called out 'Oh god please don't let everyone die' She thought She pounded again "Hello?!" her cry grew desprate as she thought there was no one else in the school alive the stories she had heard filled her head with horrid images of her fighting to survive, Even though she hasn't seen anymore creatures she was still very worried about what might happen.  
  
After waiting for what seemed an eternity the doors locks clicked open and Tessa rushed inside glad to see another human face, She squated infront of the girl who let her in. "Have you seen Sherry Birkin?" she asked her, the girl responded with a shake of her head. "How long have you guys been here?" "About half an hour I could be wrong though" Another voice called out It was another teacher. Meanwhile in another part of the school Tyler waited in the libaray as he tried not to open the door he wasn't sure what was on the other side.   
  
Even though he heard the gunshots Tlyer didn't open the door there might be someone looking for survivors. Outside of the libaray Marvin and Mr Tevin neared the entrance Marvin stops for a moment as he looks over at Mr Tevin "You hear something?" He asks Mr Tevin, he pauses for a momnet. "Nope" He said as he strained to hear anything suddenly his ears picked the sound of footsteps, just then a large man rounded the corner the two mens jaws drop in disbelife of his size maybe 8 feet tall clad in a full length treancoat a pale emtionless face was the only thing that could be seen as he approached them Marvins eyes scanned the hall franticlly wondering what could bring down this monsoursity, He looked up at the ceiling and noticed a broken peice of tiling with a power line exposed, He quickly notices a bucket of water left by a janitor probally as he fled for his life. He looked at Mr Tevin then the bucket of water He nodded quickly as Mr Tevin kicked the bucket of water over and the water spread around the giants feet. He looks down for a moment then back up at them and contiuned forward Marvin took aim and fired two times severing the wire as giant looks up jus as it slams against him, The current runs from his body to the water and the creature's body jerks in pain, and falls to the ground as his body smolders the two men make their way past him, almost gagging on the smell of his burnt flesh they both make their to the Libary.   
  
Mr Tevin knocks on the door, "Hello?" he calls through the door, as they wait it feels like an eternity as Marvin checks their backs he checks his handgun ammo '10 rounds left' he thought to himself as the libarays doors lock clicked open and Tyler peeked out from behind the door. Mr Tevin rushed inside quickly as Marvin backed into the room wondering where the next creature may emegre from and what form it might take. "This is Marvin he's from the rpd, How is everone Tyler?" He said "Not bad what about you guys?"   
  
Tyler asked quickly "We have a problem" Marvin said as he looked at all the kids. Back at the school Hunk was begining to see he was told he little time to work with, As he fended off half dead dogs with his H&K P 40, with a few shots to the head to dog fell to the ground with a yelp and didn't move, Being satisfied Hunk looked around for more targets to deal with, Hunk notices the bodies that line the ground and no movement Hunk reaches into his vest and pulls out what looks like a spray of some sort, He carefully aims it at the head head of the corpse and pulls the trigger as the liquid hits the head it peels back any flesh and the head falls in on itself "One down who knows how many to go" he continues taking the care of the other corpses in the same manner and exits through the door ahead of him. Ms Ryner makes her way to the libaray as she notices a puddle of water and stentch that surrounds it, and looks up at a frayed wire hanging down. Whatever got hit by the wire and could walk away from that, She'd rather not meet up with it. Ms Ryner finally deicded to get around the puddle and try to enter the Libaray to see if anyone was there, As she walked upto the door she held her breath as she knocked on the door. hoping that she wouldn't have to use the shotgun she had gotten from the police cruiser. As Ms Ryner waited for ansewer she could hear faint footsteps from inside the door "Hello?" Ms Ryner called out the footsteps sounded as if they were getting closer to the door and lock clicked open, The door opened with Tyler standing behind it as he looked through the crack, As he caught sight of Ms Ryners smiling face his face lit up and he hugged her tightly she stroked his brown hair as she reassured him "Everything will be fine" As she looked around the room full of kids, She smiled and pulled away from Tyler "Ok kids we have to get out of here" She said as she look more serious than she had ever before. Marvin and Tevin decided to make their way to the Music room without having seen anything for quite a while except gunshots was almost a comfornt in the fact is that he won't have to use the little ammo that remains in his handgun that Marvin had given him, Marvin was a bit worried though about the gunshots wondering that if someone might be hunting down the survovirs of the masscrae, He tried to keep that in the back of his mind but with every gunshot heard the thought beared more and more on his mind, But as they reached Music Room doors his fears lighented a bit as the sound of music softly flowed from the doorway, Inside the music room Tessa has proped herself against the door as she would feel any movement against it at all, She hoped that the music woiuldn't attract anyone or anything that would threaten her of the kids she was looking after, But they were getting restless and she was getting tired of hearing nothing but moans and gunshots as well the walking of the dogs and such.   
  
Suddnely a knocking at door startled Tara making jump away from the door and turn to it, She sighed as she felt stupid about noticing it, After all the sounds she'd heard this one sounded human no stratching and pounding just the solid knock of someone wanting to help, Hopefully. She opened the lock and swung the door open as she did she caught sight of Mr Tevin and a policeman, She smiled and asked "Whats the deal?" "We have to get out of here right now" Marvin said Tessa nods and looks at the kids "What do you say we get hell out here?" She asks them all the kids cheer a 'Yes' Tessa smiles and they head for the back exit, As they walked down the hall another door opens a little ahead of them down the hall. The lumbering beamoth walks through the door.   
  
"No not treachcoat again" Mr Tevin said "Who?" Tessa asked? "No time" He quickly replied "I'll hold him off u guys make it out another way" Marvin yelled and the kids ran, Along with Mr. Tevin, He realized he still a handgun "You kids go ahead if you see anything that looks dead run around or away from it" He told them quickly, As He headed back to help out Marvin, Meanwhile Ms Ryner had gathered the kids together and started for the front door to pick up the other kids and from the sickroom she heard the gunshots she half stopped as the first one rang out it stopped her practilly in midstride as heard it. "Everyone stay here ok" She asked them the kids nodded as Tyler stood watch over them looking up and down the halls to see if anything else dead looking roaming the halls, 'None here' He thought Ms Ryner knocked at the door once again to see if anyone will ansewer Shery pulls the door open as she peeks through the doors crack She smiles as she see's both Tyler and Ms Ryner "Ok lets go" Ms Ryner said to Sherry and group of kids huddled into the small room as Ms Ryner walks upto the door she notices that there's small bombs lining the doors, Ms Ryner quickly looks over at the windows and helps the childrens through one by one. As she dose more gunshots rightout breaking the silence she heard only a minute ago, And worries about the other teachers as she helps the last child through the window   
  
"I'll be back in a minute or two" She tells them as she heads towards the gunshots carring the shotgun preparing herself to use it if need be She rounds the corner to see Mr Tevin and a policeman firing at a nine foot tall person bound in a treachcoat, She aims the shotgun and begins to fire as well the shotgun kicks her back and losses time to re aim though the shotgun rounds tear open holes in the hulking man. He finally falls after she fires five times "God what was that?" She wonders aloud, "I have no idea but I say we leave beofre sleeping beauty wakes again" Mr Tevin with a smirk. "We've gotta leave quick the front is all set to be bomded for some reason" Ms Ryner said. The three make their way to the front entrance, A beeping can be heard as the counters began counting down 30 second left, She looked to where she had helped the kids through no kids there. Ms Ryner uses the stock of her shotgun to bust open the glass of the window as the three make their through and run for their lives as the school blows up behind them, They dive forward after getting up the two teachers eyes scan the school grounds trying to see where kids might be, Nothing total silence except for the crackling flames echo around them. "Ms Ryner over here!" Tyler called the trio notices that the children had already filed into a bus and are waiting for them. Mr Ryner smiles as she heads for the bus, Suddelnly a smashing sound is heard and the huge man apprears once again on fire but seemly unefffected by the fire that still clings to his treancoat   
  
"Damn he won't give up!" Marvin exclaimed "I have an idea try to hold him off as long as possilbe" She tell them as she runs fopr the bus and takes the keys out of her pocket and jumps into the drivers seat, She quickly turns to key and the engine roars to life meanwhile Tevin and Marvin have their hands full dealing with the gaint "It'll only take a minute I promise I'll be back" Marvin mocked as he fired off the remaining ammo in his gun the sound of a horn filled the air and Marvin looked over his shoulder "Jesus christ" Marvin dove to the side as did Mr Tevin. As Ms Ryner turned the wheel hard making the back of the bus whip around and hit the gaint square, Just as he turned to face the sound the thing was thrown about twenty feet he landed on his chest and layed there 'Yes' Ms Ryner thought to herself as she opened the bus door and waved at them to "Come on guys lets go" She said Marvin and Mr Tevin jumped onto the bus as she sped up and left the parking lot. There was an uneasy silence as kids didn't know what today as the bus travled down the streets "Thinks he dead?" Mr Tevin asked Marvin, "I'm not sure but I have to to get back to the RPD, God knows whats happening there right now" Marvin said as he shook his head. 


End file.
